1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame set of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in technology and the development in media, users require a high quality in seeing and hearing equipment. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have many advantages over conventional types of displays, such as cathode ray tube (CRT), including having high display quality, having small volume, being lightweight, and having low driving voltage and low power consumption. Hence, LCDs are widely used in small portable televisions, mobile telephones, video recording units, notebook computers, desktop monitors, projector televisions and so on, and they have gradually replaced the conventional CRT as a mainstream display unit.
LCD TV is the main application for LCD. In LCD TV, a drive printed circuit board (PCB) is fixed in the side of the plastic frame. For reaching such structure, a wall has to be formed in the plastic frame. An additional screw is used to fix the drive printed circuit board and provides grounding function by a fabricator. However, such structure is complicated and is not fit to process a reworking process when a failure happens. Therefore, an easy structure to fix the drive PCB in plastic frame is needed.